Serviteur missionnaire
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: "La veille Grey, Natsu et les autres avaient choisi de faire un mission pour gagner un peu d'argent..." Natsu et Grey seul dans une cellule ? ... (Sur demande sa par en lemon)
1. Chapitre 1 : Mission mal informer

Grey ouvrit les yeux mais ne vis rien, du moins rien d'autre qu'une salle vide, sombre, et humide, semblable à la cellule d'un cachot.

Étant pied et poings liés il ne pouvais pas bouger. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que sa. C'était un mage il pouvais se libérais facilement. Il essaya donc de se libéré mais sans succès il n'arriva pas a utiliser sa magie. C'est à partir de ce moment que Grey commença a s'inquiéter de son sort. Ou était il ? Pourquoi y était il ? Qui se cacher derrière tous sa ? Ou étais Natsu et l'autre ? Des tas de question se bousculaient dans sa tête.

**Hehoo ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Natsu ?! Lucy ?! Erza ? Wendy ?! Happy ?! Carla ?! Répondez moi ! … **

Grey s'époumona à appeler ses amis mais personne ne répondit.

**Du calme très cher .**

Un homme de petite taille entra alors dans la « cellule » il ne devais pas dépasser les 1m20, portais un costume trois pièce de couleur noir et un chapeau haut de forme rouge sang, il possédait une canne au couleur de son chapeau et de son costume marchant d'un pas hésitante cet homme semblait vieux, mais ne l'étais pas t'en que sa il ne de vais pas dépasser la trentaine.

En entrant dans la pièce l'homme regarda Grey dans les yeux comme pour l'intimider.

Ce petit homme avais des rand yeux noir et des cheveux couleur corbeau au fond de son regard hypocrite nous pouvions discerner un pointe de sadisme qu'il ne garda pas cacher très longtemps.

**Enchanter jeune homme, je suis le Duc Dimcie, et je suis ici pour vous apportez de bonne nouvelle ! **Dit l'homme le regarde pétillant d'impatience.

**De bonne nouvelle ? Rien que sa … Je vous en pris Duc Dimcie dite moi …**

**Vous ne vous pressentez pas ? Qu'elle impolitesse mon ami !** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**Je ne suis pas votre ami et ne vois pas l'interner de vous donnez mon nom puisque nous allons bientôt ne plus jamais nous revoir. **Dit froidement Grey.

**Détrompez vous jeune homme … Bien au contraire … **Dimcie avais perdu son sourire et laissa place a une expression inquiétante.

… **Comment ça ? …**

**Là est la bonne nouvelle … Vous allez rester avec nous pour plusieurs mois … Si vous ne mourez pas avant bien sûre …** Dimcie avait retrouvez son sourire mais celui-ci paraissais beaucoup plus malsain.

**Pardon ? ... Détachez moi ! **Grey perdis son sang froid et commença à laissez place a la panique.

**Hahahaha ! Non ! Vous rêvez très cher ! Vous êtes payez pour sa ! Tous autant que vous êtes !**

**Tous ?! Natsu et les autres son là ?! Ou sont-il ?! Et pourquoi dites vous que nous sommes payez pour sa ?! **Grey étais perdu.

Dimcie s'assit sur un tabouret fasse à Grey et fit un sourire sadique.

**Vous êtes payez car vous avez choisie cette mission. Et oui vos amis sont ici … Enfin pas exactement … Seulement les hommes … Les animaux et les femmes sont dans un autre bâtiment situer à l'extérieur de la propriété.**

**Choisie ?! Grey étais perdu c'est alors qu'il se souvenu.**

La veille Grey, Natsu et les autres avais choisi de faire un mission pour gagner un peu d'argent. La mission devait consister à faire les serviteurs dans la demeure d'un duc pendant plusieurs mois. Mais arrivez sur place Grey et les autres se firent prendre ne embuscade, et furent séparer à différent endroits de la propriété.

**Vous … Attendez … Vous êtes le Duc donc il est question dans la mission ?**

**Oui ! Vous êtes un peu longuet vous non ? Vous êtes à mon service …** Dit Dimcie ce sourire malsain toujours poser sur les lèvres.

**Il n'était pas stipuler que devrions être attacher et traiter de la sorte ! Libérez nous !** Dit Grey très énerver.

**SILENCE IL SUFFIT! Vous êtes à moi vous et vos amis ! je suis votre maître et ce pour plusieurs moi ! Si vou-tu me manque de respect encor une fois tu sera puni en conséquence !** Dimcie avait perdu son sourire et semblait posséder par une sorte de folie.

Grey compris alors qu'il n'y pourrais rien et qu'il ferais mieux de se taire le temps de trouver une solution pour s'échapper d'ici.

**D'accord Duc Dim...**

**MAITRE !**

**Pardon … M … Maître … **Grey baissa les yeux humilier.

C'est bien tu as compris …

Le Duc se tourna alors vers la porte de la cellule.

Amenez le !

C'est alors qu'un homme masquer amena un garçons en mauvaise état plutôt muscler et a la chevelure rose dans la cellule.

Natsu ! Que lui avez vous fait ?!

Haha ! … Comme tu peux le voir ton ami lui … Ne nous pas obéît aussi facilement que toi … Je l'ais donc puni en conséquence. Le Duc dégager une aura noire et malsaine.

N-natsu …

L'homme masquer déposa Natsu à coter de Grey et ressorti de la cellule en adressant un dernier regard méprisant à celui-ci.

Le duc détacha les cheville de Grey et l'un de ces poignet avant d'attacher celui de Natsu toujours inconscient.

**Comme tu as du le remarquer vous ne pouvez pas user de la magie, c'est grâce à l'homme que vous venez de voir sortir , sa magie consiste à annuler la votre, alors ne cherchez pas à vous enfuirent, faites le et je vous sépare puis vous tue. Sur ce … Bonne nuit ! Et … A demain …**

**A-a … A demain … Monsieur …**

**Maître !** Hurla Dimcie avant de frapper Grey.

**Maître ! Maître … **Dit Grey en se tenant la joue.

**Bien … **Dimcie sorti de le salle.


	2. Chapitre 2 : retrouvaille et punitions

_N-natsu … C'est Natsu … ? J-je … Non … ! Pourquoi … Mais quel abruti …_

Grey prit Natsu dans ses bras (avec le bras qui lui rester) et le secoua doucement, mais sans effet Natsu ne se réveilla pas. Grey voulu prendre le pou de Natsu mais celui-ci n'en avais pas.

**NATSU ! **Dit Grey les larmes aux yeux. **Par pitier ! Pu***n !** **réveille toi ! REVEILLE TOI ! Ne meure pas ...**

Grey hurla son désespoir durant de longue minute avant de s'effondrer en larme épuiser sur le corps de Natsu.

**Natsu … Natsu … Natsu … Non … **Dit Grey pleurant sur le corps de Natsu.

Grey ne se doutais pas une seconde que Natsu n'étais pas mort, son pou était bien là, mais presque inexistant. Natsu entendais Grey pleurer mais ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il se souvenu de Dimcie et qu'il s'était fait capturer et torturer, c'est a ce moment qu'il frémit et redonnant espoir a Grey par la même occasion.

**Natsu ?!**

**G-grey …. ?**

**Natsu !** Grey le serra contre lui de toute ses forces. Ce qui fait rougir Natsu.

**G-grey ! … Enfuit toi … Dimcie …** Natsu essaya d'articuler du mieux qu'il pouvais mais était épuisé.

**Je ne peux pas nous sommes attachés et ne pouvons plus faire usage de la magie, de plus tu n'est absolument pas en état de partir.**

**Sans moi … Enfuit toi … Sans moi … !** Sur ces mots Grey devin rouge de colère.

**Nan ! Je ne peux pas et ne l'aurais jamais fait si je l'avais pu !** Hurla Grey fou de rage.

Dimcie n'aillant quitter la cellule que depuis peu de temps entendis les cries des deux détenus et revint sur ses pas. Le Duc entra dans la cellule avec fracas.

**Quel es tout ce raffut ?!** Dis Dimcie en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Les deux garçons sursautent à la vue de Dimcie. Quand Natsu le vit il prit peur et se mis à trembler sous le regard ébahit de Grey ne l'ayant jamais vue dans un état pareil.

**Je … Pardon Monsieur … Nous sommes désolé… N-nous ne voulions pas vous déranger … **Dit Grey fuyant le regard de Dimcie.

Dimcie s'énerva soudain, et s'empara de Grey le détacha aussitôt et le plaqua violemment contre le sol.

**MAITRE ! COMBIENT DE FOIS VAIS-JE TE LE REPETER ?!** Dis Dimcie le regard rempli vice.

**Pardonnez moi Maître ! ….** Dis Grey.

Natsu regarda la cène du coin de l'œil, n'osant pas affronter le regard du Duc.

Dimcie pris un malin plaisir à frapper Grey de toute ses forces, le maintenant au sol, face contre terre, en s'assaillant sur son dos. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la renaissance de Natsu face a la souffrance de Grey, le malaise que celui-ci degagait, voyant que Natsu ne pouvais regarder son ami souffrir il eu une idée, et s'arrêta net de frapper Grey.

**Natsu ? … **Dit le Duc. Frappe Grey.

A l'entante de ces paroles Natsu et Grey se regardèrent. Nastu détourna ensuite du regard et fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

**Natsu ! Frrape le !**

… Natsu tremblait mais fit la sourde oreille.

**Nat-**

**Non ! Je ne peux pas ! … **Cria Natsu les poings serrer.

**Tu ose me désobéir ?! **Hurla Dimcie fou de rage. **Tu sais pourtant se qu'il adviendra de toi si tu le fait !**

**Oui ! Et je m'en fou ! Je ne le frapperait pas !**

Sur ses mots Natsu ferma les yeux comme pour se préparer à se qui l'attendait. Grey, au bord de l'inconscience regardait la cène, impuissant.

**Tu l'auras voulu !** Hurla Dimcie. **Mais cette fois ton ami assistera a toute la cène !**

En entendant Dimcie Natsu ouvrit les yeux le supplia du regard.

**Non ! Par pitier ! Pas sa ! … Je ne veux pas qu'il voit …**

**Raison de plus pour l'obliger à regarder !** Dimcie se perdait dans la folie.

Dimcie rattacha Grey, mais cette fois si il lui mit un collier pour maintenir sa tête droite, pour l'obligant ainsi à regarder.

Dimcie s'avança doucement vers Natsu et le dettacha, celui-ci ne resista pas, comme s'il avait perdu d'avance, comme si il voulait garder ses forces pour la suite.

Il ordonna à Natsu de s'allonger sur le dos et le déshabilla, déchirant ses vêtements et les transformants en lambot puis attacha les mains de natsu au dessus de sa tête avec son écharpe. Il dévissa le haut de sa cane sous le regard apeurer de Natsu et en sorti un fouet, dont il se servit pour frapper Natsu, laissant ainsi de longues marques rouge sur son corps, et le faisant saigner à certains endroits.

Natsu avais mal, souffrait ,et transpirait, saignait mais aimer sa. Son regard était rempli de plaisir et de désir son corps transpirais la luxure. Son membre fini par se dresser sous l'excitation. La bouche entre ouverte et les joues roses il laissa échapper un filet de bave au moment ou Dimcie pris ses bourses en mains et y plaça un anneau, l'empêchant ainsi de jouir. Dimcie entrepris alors de long va et viens avec sa langue tout le long de la verge de Natsu puis prit en suite le membre en bouche et fit de long mouvement obligeant Natsu à gémir sous le regard effrayer de Grey ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Les joues roses et le regard voiler de Natsu en disait long sur se qu'il pouvait ressentir .

**N-natsu … ? … Rép-Haan ! Grey fut coupé par Dimcie, celui-ci appuyant sur l'érection du jeune homme avec son pied .**

Bien qu'effrayer Grey ne pouvait nier son excitation. Son membre dressé d'excitation lui faisait mal, il devait jouir.

La douleur qu'il ressentais n'étais rien face a celle qu'il éprouvait en voyant Natsu dans les bras de cet homme.

**Laissez … Le … Haan … Lâchez ... hum ! … **

Dimcie ne cesser d'appuyer sur le membre tendu Grey. Le jeune mage de glace regarda le duc d'un aire de défit, mais aussi de désir.

**Lacher Natsu ! Haa …**

**Pardon ? Hahahahaha ! Bien sûre ! Si tu prends sa place !**

Grey regarda Natsu. Celui-ci lui lança un regard suppliant comme pour lui dire de ne pas accepter, malgré sa Grey accepta de prendre la place du mage de feu.

Dimcie détacha Grey le plaquant face contre terre et attacha Natsu a la place.

Il commença a fouter Grey, rigolant de pleine voix.

**Hahahaha ! On fait moins le fiere la ?!**

**Ha ! Haa ! **Grey se cambrer a chaque coup de fouet.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent il ne pue se retenir et se déversa sur son propre torse dans un long soupire de soulagement.

**Bah alors ?! On aime sa ?!**

**Nan … Haha … Je n'aime ... pas sa …**

**Vraiment ? C'est pas beau de mentir ! **Dit le Duc en le frappant violemment.

…

**Bon … Je suis lace de ces petits jeux … Il suffit … Je suis fatigué …**

Contre toute attente Dimcie rangea son fouet et se dirigea vers la sorti.

**Ah oui j'oubliais ! Comme vous avez etait sage je vous détache pour la nuit … Mais que je ne vous reprenne pas a refaire de bêtises …**

Dimcie détacha Natsu. Celui-ci se rua sur Grey pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**Pardon ? … Je n'est pas entendu dit le duc.**

… **?**

**Vous ne me remerciez pas ? Peut-etre ais-je etais trop gentil !**

**Si ! Merci mille merci maitre ! …** Dit Natsu ne pouvant détacher son regard de Grey.

**C'est mieux …** Dimcie quitta la cellule les laissant ainsi seul.

**Grey ? … Cava ? …**

Le mage de glace se tenait le ventre et était recroquevillé dans les bras de Natsu

**I-Il … I-Il nous as … Il t'as …**

**arrête dis penser …**

**Comment je pourrais ? …**

Natsu souleva la tête de Grey par son menton et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

**On va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.**

**Et comment ? … Nous somme impuissant …**

**A deux je suis sure que nous y arriverons …**

**Et si sa ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il nous retrouvais ? … Si il recommençait a nous … A nous … **Natsu le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer.

**Sa n'arriveras pas … **dit-il le regard plonger dans le sien.

Natsu se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient tout les deux nue l'un contre l'autre et fut épris de violent rougissement.

**Natsu ? Quesqu'il se passe ?**

…

**Oi Natsu ?**

**On … On est nu …**

… **Oui ? … Et ? …**

**C'est tout se que ça te fait ?!**

**Apres se qu'il viens de se passer … Oui …**

Natsu eu un léger mouvement de recule. Et se mit à tremblé.

**J-je … J'avais presque oublié ...  
><strong>

**Quoi donc ? …**

**Tu as tout vu … Tu mas vu …**

…

**Tu mas vu dans cet état …**

… **Natsu ...**

… **tu mas vu entrain de …**

**Toi aussi tu m'as vue …**

**C'est pas pareil !**

**Si …**

**Nan. **Dit Natsu en se levant pour lui tourner le dos.

**Et en quoi ? …**

**Parceque moi …**

**Toi ? … Grey commençais a s'impatienter.**

**Moi … Je …**

**TU ?**

Natsu n'y arrivait pas. Comment lui dire ? …

le jeune mage de feu se retourna brusquement et se jeta sur les lèvres de son compagnon, Grey ne fut pas choqué et repondi doucement a se dernier en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**Tu ?**

**Je … t'aime. Dit Natsu tout bas.**

**Je n'est pas entendu … tu peut le repeter ? …**

**Nan …**

**Ah … **Dis Grey le visage deçus. **Moi qui croyait mes sentiments réciproques …**

**? … **Natsu parut surprit et se léssa emporter par ces émotions ne contrôlant pas ses larmes et les laissant coulées a flot. **Je t'aime ! …**

Grey sourit et embrassa Natsu avec tendresse puis colla son front contre le sien.

**Moi aussi …**

**A SUIVRE … **


End file.
